The Galactic Republic
The Galactic Republic, also known as simply The Republic or The Old Republic, was a powerful union that ruled the galaxy for over a thousand years using democracy. Many star systems were part of the Republic and regular senate-meetings were held on the capital of the Republic, that was a city-planet named Coruscant. The Republic was later demolished by being turned into The Galactic Empire. History Circa 1000 BBY The Galactic Republic was created around a thousand years before the battle of Naboo in 32 BBY, and at some point they affilliated themselves with the Jedi Order, and the Jedi served as the guardians of peace and justice there. They took the city-planet Coruscant as their capital, and there several politic buildings for the Republic and a jedi temple was built. 32 BBY In 32 BBY the chancellor of the Republic was a man named Finis Valorum, but during the crisis of Naboo he was replaced by the current senator Palpatine, who got himself elected as a better fit for those times. The Naboo Crisis had been started by former members of the Republic known as the Trade Federation, who then became the first Separatists, and the crisis was later resolved which resulted in the arrest of the leading members of the Federation and the death of many others. 22 BBY In 22 BBY the Separatist movement was still growing, with more and more star systems leaving the Republic to join the other side. At the same time an assassin attempt was made on senator Padmé Amidala by the Separatists which caused even more worry in the Republic. Although it was soon discovered that an unknown clone army had been developed for the Republic on the storm-planet Kamino, and this army was later used to fight the Separatists droid army on the wasteland-planet Geonosis alongside many jedi knights. Although the Separatists managed to escape, and it was discovered that they had affiliated themselves with the Sith. This was the start of the Clone Wars. 19 BBY After the Clone Wars had been shaking the galaxy for three years, it was discovered within the Republic that chancellor Palpatine was in fact a sith lord himself who secretly worked for both sides and had set up the war many years earlier. Palpatine now saw the oppurtunity to work out his plan, that was to eliminate every jedi and to turn the Republic in an empire. So he unleashed order 66 which meant that every clone trooper would turn against their fellow jedi and also started a raid on the jedi temple led by his new apprentice Darth Vader. This killed almost every jedi in the galaxy, and Palpatine soon had a senate meeting where he finally ended the Republic by turning it into The First Galactic Empire. Legacy The Galactic Empire, ruled by the Sith, had the galaxy in it's grip for many years until it was finally defeated by rebels working for the Rebel Alliance whose goal was to bring back democracy to the galaxy. After this a new Republic formed, with the First Order also forming from the ashes of the Empire. Notes * All known political organizations in the galaxy originally stems from the Galactic Republic. Appearances in chronological order * Episode I - The Phantom Menace * Episode II - Attack of the Clones * Episode III - Revenge of the Sith Indirect appearances * ''Episode IV - A New Hope ''(mentioned)